The present invention relates to the field of FLASH presentation rendering and, more particularly, to a software application for presenting FLASH presentations that are encoded in a FLASH presentation (FLAPRE) markup language (FLML).
FLASH animation is a popular method for creating electronic presentations. Conventionally, FLASH presentations are created using a process that compiles a variety of source files into the final presentation file, which has a .SWF file extension. As such, a variety of software applications exists that are capable of rendering the content and animations of conventionally created FLASH presentations.
However, these software applications are incapable of rendering FLASH presentations that are not created through the conventional process, and, therefore, are not encoded into a .SWF file format. For example, it is possible to represent a FLASH presentation textually using a markup language, such as the FLASH presentation (FLAPRE) markup language (FLML). These conventional software applications would simply reject a FLML document, since it does not have a .SWF extension, even though the FLML document contains a valid FLASH presentation.